Talk:Zero-Tails
Dark chakra Should an article on Dark Chakra be started?-- (talk) 00:49, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Tailed beast? English Lately ' s n gives heap confusion around Reibi. It concerns thereby whether Reibi is a Bijuu or " normales" Monster. To all appearances there are only 9 Bijuu. Nobody - neither in Manga, nor in Anime or instruction books - knows from 10 Bijuu. An additional Bijuu would question a heap to its, which admits over the Bijuu is. Also I would find it evenly very amazing that absolutely nobody knows Reibi. I would gladly times know from there, whether someone knows a place in the film, in which Reibi expressly as Bijuu am explained, or whether all of this is only a pure assumption, which was only based on the name similarity. Deutsch In letzter Zeit gibts n Haufen Verwirrung um Reibi. Es geht dabei darum, ob Reibi ein Bijuu ist oder ein "normales" Monster. Allem Anschein nach gibt es nur 9 Bijuu. Niemand - weder in Manga, noch in Anime oder Begleitbüchern - weiß von 10 Bijuu. Ein zusätzliches Bijuu würde einen Haufen dessen in Frage stellen, was über die Bijuu bekannt ist. Auch fände ich es eben sehr verwunderlich, dass absolut niemand Reibi kennt. Ich wüsste daher gerne mal, ob jemand im Film eine Stelle kennt, in der Reibi ausdrücklich als Bijuu dargestellt wird, oder ob dies alles nur eine reine Vermutung ist, die lediglich auf der Namensähnlichkeit basiert. Ich kann nicht wahnsinnig gut Englisch, sorry^^ Fangli (talk) 18:34, 12 May 2009 (UTC) (The german text above has been postet by me on the german forum of a wiki about Naruto... thanks Fangli for the "translation" - lol) Why do you think Reibi is a Bijuu? It has nothing in common with a "usual" Bijuu and it is not said in the film. The only thing being said about Reibi is, that it can be summoned when having enough dark chakra and the scroll containing the summoning-formula... -- sp_oO_ky Reibi means zero-tails (at least that is what they say in the movie), and as such it refers itself as a tailed beast, although it is just a movie villan, it is not considerd canon. Jacce | Talk 18:41, 12 May 2009 (UTC) What they say in the movie really means zero-tails. The Kanji on Reibi's mask is the Kanji for zero (REI). So the only the reason to declare Reibi as a Bijuu is its name similar to the other Bijuu... Well, then it is not canon like so many things in movies... Thanks for your answer. I think we'll not declare Reibi as a Bijuu and just put an infomration in the text, that it could be a Bijuu. -- sp_oO_ky It is pretty much done already, I see no need for changes in the text. Jacce | Talk 18:48, 12 May 2009 (UTC) translated by m....urm google he says It appears that there are only 9 Bijuu. No one - neither in manga, anime or even in companion directories - white 10 Bijuu. An additional Bijuu would make a pile in the question of what is known about the Bijuu. Also, I think it would be just very strange that absolutely no one knows Reibi. I therefore like to know if anyone knows a place in the film, is shown explicitly in the Reibi Bijuu, or whether this is all just a guess, based solely on the name similarity. Name Its name is Reibi :Which means "Zero-Tails". And then following the tailed beasts naming thing, completed to "Mask Leech", because that's what is is. A masked leech.-TheUltimate3 (talk) 23:57, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Masked Leach Hmmm I don't really hear this part of its name in the movie. Shouldn't we just call it "Zero-Tailed Beast" or "零尾; Reibi" instead of "Zero-Tailed Masked Leach" and "Reibi no Menhiru"? I mean, that's what we did with the Ten-Tailed Beast, as it was only referred to as "十尾"? I think made-up names shouldn't be used... any ideas? --GoDai (talk) 01:26, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :Some time ago, I actually suggested a similar move for all the tailed beasts, as most of their names aren't actually canon as such. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 01:48, December 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Wait, then are the names Nekomata, Kyoudaigame, Saru, Irukauma, Namekuji, Kabutomushi, and Kyougyuu not canon either? --GoDai (talk) 02:01, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Nekomata is not canon. The only name used for the Nibi was bakeneko and it has never been used in the form Nibi no Bakeneko. :::Kyodaigame is canon, but it has never been used in the form Sanbi no Kyōdaigame :::Saru is, well, simply a description of the species. I'm not sure if it was ever directly called this, though. I do remember bakezaru and gorilla. The Yonbi has never been called Yonbi no something, though. :::Irukauma is completely made up. It's neither a normal Japanese word, nor a term used within the series. The Gobi has simply been described as having features of both a dolphin (iruka) and a horse (uma). :::Namekuji is the same as saru. It's a description of the species, but it has never been used within the series. :::Kabutomushi is the same as saru and namekuji. It's a description of the species, but it has only ever been described as mushi (insect) within the series. :::Kyogyū is the same as kyodaigame; a canon name used within the series, but never in the form of Hachibi no Kyogyū. :::—ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 02:12, December 3, 2010 (UTC) abillities since the creature is obviously convinced its a tailed beast, could it use the tailed beast ball?, cause as bee said, that's what'd make it a tailed beast. --Caseather (talk) 03:36, July 30, 2011 (UTC) deceased shouldn't we add its age as "deceased" because naruto killed it?-- (talk) 00:36, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :If they in fact called it a "tailed beast" then it cannot be killed. Following the logic of the series it should regenerate/manifest itself again.--Cerez365™ 00:39, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Yōkai? Satori, a dark spirit, is described as a Yōkai on its page. As the 0-Tails is also a dark spirit, might it also be considered a Yōkai? Carnassis (talk) 01:24, August 23, 2018 (UTC)